Um dia na vida de Filch
by Lundeen
Summary: A vida de Argo Filch não é tão fácil quanto todos vocês pensam. Ele já sofreu muitas desilusões, grande parte delas causadas pelos gêmeos Weasley, que vocês jamais poderiam imaginar, crianças!


Os poucos raios de sol da manhã adentravam pelo pequeno quarto, dando-lhe a iluminação necessária para que alguém que estivesse dormindo havia bastante tempo se sentisse incomodado. As paredes estavam desgastadas e sujas. O piso era gelado, e isso fazia com que o resto do quarto também o fosse. Havia uma pequena cômoda antiga perto da pequenina porta. E, embaixo da janela empoeirada, na parede oposta à da porta, uma cama simples. A parte mais conservada de todo o quarto. Nela descansava um homem tão velho quanto aparentava o cômodo, com os cabelos meio grisalhos, que fungava de tempos em tempos. E, aos pés do grisalho, uma gata obviamente parecida com o dono dormia preguiçosamente.

Logo o quarto já estava iluminado o suficiente para que o homem sentisse que deveria se levantar para encarar um novo dia. Dia que ele presumia que poderia ser o melhor de sua vida. Ah, com sorte, sim, este seria um dia glorioso para Argo Filch.

Sentando-se na cama e acariciando as orelhas da gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, Argo refletiu sobre o que estava para acontecer. Depois de anos, anos de derrotas, de infelicidades, de detenções rápidas e que não envolviam uma correntezinha sequer (um absurdo!), Filch estava mais do que esperançoso para o acontecimento que sabia que estava por vir. Mesmo um Aborto como era, que não poderia ter poderes premonitórios ou fazer um feitiçozinho útil, percebia que seu propósito seria alcançado. Naquele dia... finalmente... muito tempo esperado... Argo iria pegar os gêmeos Weasley. E, sem dúvida, a punição deles iria ser a pior já vista nos últimos anos. Se iria!

Entregaria a Dumbledore todas as informações que acumulara sobre as atividades proibidas que os gêmeos vinham executando desde que pisaram no castelo pela primeiríssima vez. O diretor concordaria que uma corrente ou chicote deveria ser usado neste caso. Fred e Jorge Weasley precisavam ser disciplinados urgentemente. Com os olhos brilhando, fitando a parede do quarto, Argo não levou em conta que o diretor era um homem que não apoiava tais coisas e que era um dos que mais se opunha a essas detenções violentas.

— A partir de hoje, minha querida, deixarei de me preocupar com as travessuras incontroláveis daqueles pestinhas... Porque, assim que todos os malfeitores pestilentos virem o que acontecerá aos gêmeos... ah, minha querida, todos eles me deixarão em paz... para sempre! — murmurou para a gata, que ronronou quando o velho acariciou um ponto estratégico atrás de sua orelha.

Filch levantou-se finalmente e rumou para o banheirinho. As roupas especiais estavam arrumadas desde o dia anterior em cima de um banquinho de madeira. Vestiu-as, olhando o resultado no espelho com aprovação. Especialmente para a ocasião, escovou os dentes com todo o cuidado e penteou os cabelos que iam até os ombros, prendendo-o num rabo de cavalo. Soltou uma exclamação apreciativa.

— Pronta para o seu dia de glória, minha querida? — perguntou a Madame Nora, voltando ao quarto. — Poderemos dormir descansados a partir de hoje, Nora, poderemos escovar os dentes sem se preocupar se a pasta de dente é um experimento Weasley ou realmente uma pasta de dente! Não, eu sei que você não escova os dentes, minha querida — a gata ronronou —, mas se lembra daquela vez que colocaram uma papa gosmenta para você comer? Foi terrível, eu sei como...

Seu olhar se perdeu no tempo. Mas ficou feliz novamente ao perceber que tudo aquilo acabaria.

Antes de sair rumo à sala do diretor, apanhou uma pasta que estava dentro da gaveta da cômoda. Era _A Pasta_. Lá havia os registros dos gêmeos. Todos os mínimos detalhes de seus experimentos. Ah, só Filch sabia que eles roubavam ingredientes da sala do Prof. Snape e plantas da estufa.

— La, la, la, lari, lará... — Argo cantarolou pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Alguns alunos passaram e o olharam como se estivessem vendo um monstro particularmente esquisito, e talvez realmente achassem isso dele, mas o zelador nem ao menos se importou. Estava feliz demais para isso.

— _Passas cintilantes!_ — exclamou para a gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor. Esperava que Alvo estivesse bem acordado, porque, depois da pasta que ele iria lhe entregar, precisaria de concentração para lhe sugerir uma punição extremamente criativa. Argo imaginou algo envolvendo poções experimentais e correntes — essas eram obviamente necessárias. — Professor Dumbledore!

Graças a Merlim o diretor estava sentado na sua mesa como de habitual. Parecia que até mesmo o estava esperando. O dia não poderia estar melhor.

— Argo, meu caro — Dumbledore cumprimentou. — Achei que você viria.

O grisalho estranhou.

— Como você sabia?

— Intuição — o velho disse simplesmente, mas Argo sabia que tinha algo por trás. Não ousou perguntar.

— Bem, professor! Tenho uma notícia que vai deixá-lo eufórico! — começou.

— Estou ansioso para ouvi-la.

— Leia, leia o conteúdo da pasta! — Filch empurrou com o máximo de cuidado possível para Dumbledore os registros dos gêmeos. — É tudo o que os pestinhas dos Weasley aprontam desde que chegaram! Veja que absurdo, professor!

Para não lhe faltar com o respeito, Alvo leu pausadamente o conteúdo das onze folhas inteiramente preenchidas, sentindo o olhar ansioso do zelador sobre si. Alguns minutos depois, Filch percebeu que ele já havia terminado.

— E então, professor? O que o senhor achou? Agora sim daremos um ponto-final para as estripulias daqueles dois! Como poderia castigá-los? O senhor me permitiria usar correntes e poções experimentais? Só desta vez, lhe juro - assegurou, mesmo que soubesse que iria querer usar tais métodos outras vezes.

— Acalme-se, Argo — Dumbledore pediu calmamente. — Sinto lhe dizer que, ontem à noite, recebi uma visita inesperada dos gêmeos Weasley, acompanhados de Severo.

— Visi... ta... inesperada... dos...?

— Sim, dos gêmeos. Severo me informou sobre algumas atividades interessantes dos gêmeos aqui, em Hogwarts, de produtos que estavam testando e pretendiam vender. Logros como os da Zonko's. — Fez uma pausa para dar ao zelador tempo para digerir a informação. — Esses garotos têm futuro, Argo! Está vendo aquela manchinha ali? — Apontou para o cantinho do teto. Filch fez que não. — Foi causada por um dos maravilhosos fogos Weasley. Particularmente, achei-os encantadores.

— Mas... mas... o senhor... o senhor não pode... — o velho balbuciou.

— É claro, Severo não veio a meu escritório à toa. Havia um pequeno contratempo: os gêmeos estavam contrabandeando os ingredientes para poções de seu estoque particular. Creio que esta informação, juntamente a várias outras, estava neste maravilhoso relatório que você me entregou, Argo. — Filch confirmou. — Tais atos merecem uma punição, você deve concordar.

— É claro, professor! — disse com os olhos brilhando.

— Creio que dois meses de detenção na sala dos troféus lhes sirva perfeitamente. E, da próxima vez que precisarem de ingredientes para seus experimentos, eles virão pedir diretamente a mim, que lhes cederei. Acho encantadora a forma como os gêmeos estão conduzindo um novo negócio... Você não?

— É... cla... claro... pro... fes... sor... — disse a contragosto. Sentiu vontade de se jogar pela janela. — Professor... Bem... — Engoliu todo o orgulho ferido. — Desculpe-me o incômodo, professor Dumbledore, eu vou...

— Tomar café da manhã? — completou o diretor.

— Sim... sim, isso!

Filch saiu do escritório sem dizer mais. Pelos corredores de Hogwarts, resmungava para Madame Nora:

— O diretor está perdendo o juízo! Onde está o pulso firme nessas horas? Minha vingança... meu dia perfeito... perdidos! — urrou. Um dos quadros olhou-o e perguntou-lhe se precisava de um remédio para a garganta. — Eu preciso _castigar os gêmeos Weasley_, e não de um remédio!

No mesmo momento, para completar seu dia, uma bomba de bosta bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça, sujando-o com aquela gosma fedorenta.

— NÃO ME PEGA! — um dos gêmeos Weasley gritou para o outro, que corria atrás com mais duas bombas de bosta na mão.

Assim que Jorge Weasley percebeu que a bomba havia atingido Filch, apertou o passo e, já distante o suficiente para que o zelador não o atingisse, gritou:

— MINHAS HUMILDES DESCULPAS, SR. FILCH!

— VOLTE AQUI, PILANTRINHA!

Argo perdeu as estribeiras naquele momento. Correu atrás dos gêmeos com o máximo de velocidade que sua idade permitia, conseguindo chegar até um metro atrás de Jorge. Ah, o que não daria para fazer mágica, pois assim já teria lançado algum feitiço paralisador em um dos dois, e só isso já paralisaria o outro!

Seria cômico para quem olhasse: Fred, Jorge e Argo Filch correndo, um atrás do outro. Era extremamente divertido para os gêmeos, mas, para Argo, era cansativo.

E então o Destino resolveu ajudar Filch: um pergaminho velho e com aparência de usado caiu de um dos bolsos de Jorge. Isso deixou o rapaz ruivo sem ação durante alguns segundos, parando de correr e ajoelhando-se para buscar o pergaminho. Contudo Argo era ágil e conseguiu pegar o objeto antes do garoto, mesmo que para isso tenha caído de cara no chão e estivesse naquela hora caído no chão, na posição de um inseto morto, com o pergaminho seguro firmemente em suas mãos.

Jorge, vendo que não tinha alternativas — se ficasse, receberia detenção; se corresse, receberia uma detenção, mas pelo menos demoraria até o acharem —, optou por seguir o irmão, que àquela altura já estava longe.

Filch sentou-se cuidadosamente no chão, analisando o pergaminho que tinha em mão. Madame Nora alcançou finalmente o dono, pedindo atenção com um miado.

— Agora não, minha querida. Não vê que esse pergaminho é tudo de que eu precisava para desmascarar os pestinhas?

Seus olhos brilharam de excitação. Levantou-se, apoiando-se no chão, e começou a andar.

Contudo, o Destino novamente se virara contra o velho zelador de Hogwarts. Como que jogada por uma mão invisível, uma bomba de bosta, seguida por um balão d'água, caíram na cabeça de Filch. Ele olhou para os lados, desconfiado, e...

— PIRRAÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Afinal, existe um motivo por trás de todo o ódio no coração do pobre Argo Filch.

Eu sei, também me dói ler _Jorge_ em vez de _George_, mas, uma vez que todos os nomes estão em PT-BR, só me restou _abrasileirá-lo_.

Esta é outra das minhas histórias escritas aos 14 anos (muitas delas perdidas nas dunas de um HD queimado) que só tive a coragem, a decência e a oportunidade de publicar hoje. Olhando pra trás, juro que me achei criativa. Pobre Filch.


End file.
